


For Now

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on trailers, F/F, moonflower - Freeform, pre-release fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True strength lies in the waiting, the anticipation.</p><p>Luna/Gentiana fic. Based on trailers. Written pre-release</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

_“Where is she!  We know you’re hiding her!  Hands on your head where I can see them!”_

 

More gunfire, more screams. 

 

Luna’s hands are clenched tight, nails digging into her palms, almost at the point of drawing blood.  Gentiana gets to her just as she reaches for her staff, catching Luna’s wrist before her fingers are even close to brushing against its haft.  The soldiers are almost upon them, their shouts getting louder, but Gentiana’s soft-spoken voice pierces through the chaos.

 

“You must not.”

 

There’s a series, a _barrage_ of _THUDs_ when the soldiers begin ramming against the oak door.  They are running out of time.  But Gentiana’s grip is iron, is sure; is _just as determined_ at stopping Luna as Luna is resolved in fighting _back._ And Gentiana is right—always is, always will be—but Luna struggles all the same, just as she has been struggling from the beginning at the injustice of it all, at what she has _seen_.  At what the Gods are _permitting_ to happen.  At the _suffering_ Noctis and so many others are about to be put through. 

 

“Let go.”

 

“I am sorry,” Gentiana’s voice carries no force, but it is still enough to halt Luna in her tracks.  “I cannot.”

 

And Luna _hates_ her, with every fibre of her _being_ she hates her, because Gentiana really is.  Beneath the reserved façade Luna knows without a shadow of a doubt that the woman before her is genuine.  Gentiana _knows_ , she _understands_ , in a way that no one else—not even Noctis—ever could.   And because she understands, there is no way she _could_ ever, _would_ ever let go.

 

But if she did _, just this_ _once._

 

“I can fight!” Luna hisses.  She twists her hand and wraps it around Gentiana’s wrist without breaking contact, and this time she pleads.  She sees the same thirst for retribution reflected back at her in the green eyes she has come to know so well.  “ _We_ can fight!”

 

For a moment, the world narrows down to just the two of them, drawing to a halt.  Luna can see her quietly deliberating, assessing the ramifications, the risks.  And she feels the tiniest bit of hope.  But then Gentiana shakes her head, and the hope shatters:

 

“We can fight.  But we cannot _win_ ,” she tells Luna softly.  And then she reiterates, like countless times before, because she knows Luna needs to hear it: “You _know_ this.  You have _seen._ ”

 

The door is all but knocked off its hinges when the soldiers finally burst into their sanctuary, firing into the ceiling in warning, before locking on the two of them. Luna turns, a fire spell ready at her lips, but Gentiana finally _breaks_ , and there is desperation in her voice, in her eyes when she suddenly grips Luna tightly by the arm, all traces of propriety gone. 

 

 _“Please._ ” 

 

It is a single word, but it is enough to undo Luna at the seams. 

 

 “Lunafreya Nox Fleuret!” the commanding officer does not respect her enough to use her title, tense because of her close proximity to her staff “come quietly or come _dead_!”

 

Luna is unafraid as she puts one foot behind the other, Gentiana following while she firmly pushes rifle after rifle out of her face until she is standing before their leader. 

 

 _I will not fight_. 

 

In the reflection of the windows, the other woman’s gaze catches her own, and Gentiana nods, almost imperceptibly. 

 

_For now._

**Author's Note:**

> May possibly be shooting myself in the foot here with my characterization, but I thought I'd have fun with this headcanon while it lasted. 
> 
> What is the portmanteau for this ship? I'm leaning towards "moonflower" but "gentiluna" could work I suppose


End file.
